Tom X Connor A love story
by VerbaimTerror7
Summary: Tom and Connor are just normal steam friends, it is a normal day after a stream when Tom tells Connor his true feelings.. Little does Connor know, Tom is betraying a friend.
1. Chapter 1

Everything i am about to tell you is true... Welcome to... Tom X Connor.  
>A love story.<p>

Connor had just finished streaming, his raging hard cock was almost making a hole in his pants, suddenly...

#1 Stalker : Hey Connor, that was a pretty good stream.

Zuthar13 : Thanks Tom.

#1 Stalker : No problem, hey... Connor.

Zuthar13 : Yes?

Connor begins to stroke his cock.

#1 Stalker: Have you ever been attracted to me in any way?

Connor thought to himself then stared down at his throbing 6 inch cock

#1 Stalker : I'm sorry, i shouldn't have asked...

Zuthar13 : Yes...

Tom is stunned, He begins to blush.

#1 Stalker : R-Really?

Zuthar13 : Yes, i have always thought about it... But yes, Tom, do you wanna see something.

Tom's eyes begin to fill with tears.

#1 Stalker : Yes Connor, of course.

Connor quickly grabs his webcam to make a pic of his throbbing six inch cock.

Tom begins to stroke his 2 inch cock.

They both ergasm at the same time. 3

Zuthar13 : Tom, do you want to come to Georgia?

#1 Stalker : Yes, but i can't afford it...

Zuthar13 : I will pay.

Tom wipes his face to get rid of the tears with his cum filled hands.

#1 Stalker : I will be there.

Zuthar13 : Great, i have to edit... I will be thinking of you.

#1 Stalker : You too, baby. ;)

Tom goes to chat to his best friend to tell what happened.

End of page 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day.

Tom tries to convince his mother to let him go.

Lisa: Tommy honey, how much do you know this "Connor".

Tom: C'mon mommy, i have seen all his videos, this is a one in a lifetime chance!

Tom runs to the door with his bags.

Lisa: TOM, YOU WALK THROUGH THAT DOOR... AND Y-YOU CAN NEVER WALK THROUGH THERE AGAIN!

Tom: ...

Lisa: Thats my b-

Tom: Fuck you mom.

Tom leaves the house.

Tom is now in the plane to Georgia, he is silently fapping in the back of the plane out of excitement. Finally he is in Georgia! Tom rushes to a cap with his 2 inch cock in his hand. (Noone can see it cause its so small)

Cab driver: Where to?

Tom: To my dreams.

Cab driver: OH OK!

Connor is waiting in front of his house, dick = hard

Connor: Hello... T-

Tom runs up and kisses Connor on the lips.

Connor: Save it for inside, baby.

Tom: I have been waiting for this moment my entire life.

Toms eyes begin to tear up.

Tom and Connor walk inside, Connor gives Tom a short tour.

Tom: I like this house... This is a nice house.

Tom gets a message on his phone.

It is a steam message... From DMP, the person Tom is cheating.

*In Toms mind* - Oh shit i forgot...

Connor: What's up?

Tom: Um... It's nothin-

Connor saw the messages.

End of page 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Connor: Why the FUCK didn't you tell me you were dating DMP!

Tom: I'm sorry.. My love for you is too much.. I forgot

Connor: Tom... Please j-just leave me alone for a while... Please.

Tom: B-But Connor...

Connor: Come back tonight, i will tell you what i think of this.

Tom runs outside... No idea where he is going.

Tears are flying everywhere, Tom looks at the messages.

DMPGaming Official : Tom, do you think you can send me some more nudes? I need to fap to a new picture.

#1 Stalker : DMP, i am really sorry for telling you this..

DMPGaming Official : T-Tom don't you fucking dare.

#1 Stalker : I-I am at Connors house.

DMPGaming Official : Oh my god... Did you guys?

#1 Stalker : No, but we are gonna.

DMP is now in tears.

#1 Stalker : I am sorry DMP, but i have thought about it for a long time... Goodbye.

DMP out of anger unfriends Tom and looks at his dick/nip pics fapping furiously, while at the same time destroying his room.

DMP grabs a paper... He begins to furiously write.

"Mommy, i am leaving to go somewhere far... far away. I just want to let you know... That you will see me on the news this week or next week. I am only doing this for a.. Good cause.. A broken heart."

DMP packs his things including a katana and an ak-47 that he had for some stupid fucking reason.

He leaves for Georgia bent on revenge.

*back in Georgia*

Tom goes back to Connor, it is 9 PM.

Tom: Hey.. Connor, may i come in?

Connor: Yeah...

Tom: I left DMP.

Connor hugs Tom and begins to make out.

Connor unbuttons his flannel, ripping off Toms close violently.

Connor pushes Tom down takes his hard 6 inch dick out and inserts into Toms asshole.

Tom: *moooooooooooan*

End of page 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Connors long hard cock is throbbing inside Tom.

Tom is moaning, screaming with joy for the pain.

Tom: more MORE!

Connor rips his dick out and Tom begins to suck it like it was a candy... But better.

Connor: mmm

Tom: mmm

Connor goes down and rips Toms pants off.

Connor: Holy SHIT thats small!

Tom blushes for a sec before Connor begins.

5 hours later.

Tom: mmm, you gave my meat a good ol' rub.

Connor: You know it.

Tom: Oh hey, i haven't met your mom yet.

Connor: Oh thats right.

Connor introduces Tom to his mother.

Meanwhile DMP is at the airport, he gets in a cab.

Cab driver: Where to?

DMP: Revenge.

Cab driver: OK!

DMP is in the backseat, now sharpening his tools of death.

DMP: How much longer!?

Cab driver: Looks like there is a bit of traffic we might need to ta-

Cab driver now has a katana going through his throat.

DMP: I'll take it from here.

DMP pushes the cab driver out of the cab.

He continues on a reckless drive towards Connors house... Where he will finish this.

DMP arrives he walks out of the cab and spots Connor through the window.

Thunder hits the tree.

DMP Continues to walk

End of page 4. 


	5. Chapter 5

Tom and Connor are now cuddling and watching Full Metal Jacket together.

Tom: This might be the best day of my life

Connor: I concur.

Tom and Connor stare deeply into eachothers eyes... They kiss once again.

Connor: Hey Tom...

Tom: Yes?

Connor: I think i lo-

Connor is cut off by the blood gushing down from his mouth, Tom looks down to see the tip of a sword going through Connors asshole into his cock.

DMP: Sic semper tyrannis!

Tom is digusted at the sight, time slows.

Tom: YOU BASTARD!

DMP grapples Tom and starts bitch slapping him in the face, Tom gets free and runs for the cabinet as DMP is attempting to shoot him with an ak-47. (He has never shot one before.)

DMP: HE CROSSED ME, TOM! I'M DOING WHAT I HAVE TO DO!

Tom finds a grenade in the cabinet and quickly throws it, DMP see's it and runs for his life, the explosion shoots him to the other wall... Knocking the ak out of his hand.

Tom pushes DMP to the ground and grabs the ak beating DMP with it, tears still in his eyes he grabs the katana... and cuts DMP's arm off, then stabs him through the neck.

DMP: W-Why couldn't y-you j-just send m-me some nudes... (those were DMP's last words.)

Tom runs to Connor in a pool of blood.

Connor: Tom... You... Know... wh-what you have to do.

Tom nods, gets up, takes off his pants, reveals his 2 inch cock, and fucks Connors wound.

Connor: Y-Yes... M-More... PLEASE!

After 1 hour Tom stops, Connor is dying no matter what.

Connor: Tom... I just... I just want to let you.. K-know.

Tom: W-What?

Connor: I have...

Tom is sobbing.

Tom: W-WHAT IS IT?

Connor: Ebola...

Connor dies from his untreated and now fucked wound.

- Fin -

Tom X Ebola cumming soon. 


End file.
